fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Stranger Things Fandom
Basic Information Stranger Things is a Netflix original series created by the Duffer Brothers about the strange and mysterious happenstance of Hawkins, Indiana in the 1980s. The show follows a group of kids who go on a journey to find their missing friend and potentially out the illegal studies and experiments of a large and mysterious laboratory. The series premiered on Netflix on July 15, 2016 and currently has two seasons, the second premiering on October 27, 2017. Stranger Things was an instant hit, drawing in millions of viewers over the course of a view months. Stranger Things has become popular because of it's largely adolescent main cast as well as interesting science fiction narrative and story telling, as well as popular 80s aesthetic. Appearance Stranger Things does not have one popular appearance, but they can most often be identified by their short, boyish hair, jacket, and pink dress. The fandom's appearance is most similar to the character of Eleven, the main female protagonist of Stranger Things, but this is only up to artist interpretation. They are also commonly associated with waffles and flashlights, and can be seen often riding a bike as a means of transportation. They are also often seen having a bloody nose, which is a common sign that they are using their psychokinetic abilities. Personality Stranger Things is a loner of sorts. They have a main group of friends, but do not particularly enjoy associating outside of that. They are a lover of memes, waffles, and 80s related games and pop culture. They are well known for their taste in old fashioned music, as well as their interests in board games and old video games. Though shy seeming, they are not a quiet fandom. They will voice their opinions on things rather loudly, and make sure they are understood the first time. They do not like to repeat themselves, and will speak in one word sentences or long paragraphs of dialogue depending on how passionate they are on a particular topic. Stranger Things takes pride in their work, and likes it when other people comment on it as well. They are a tad controversial, as they are a young fandom and don't really understand how everything works, but they try their best not to offend anyone. They are great advocates for other young fandoms like themselves. This fandom finds it hard to trust others, but will completely trust you if you give them the time. This does not mean they outright dislike you, as they find it best to not judge people by their appearances right off of the bat. To them, everyone and everything is a suspect. A sure fire way to get Stranger Things to dislike you is to make fun of their age or one of the main characters of their show, as they are very protective of their cast. They also don't like when people disrespect the actors or sexualize the underage characters on their show, as they find it disrespectful, crude, and vulgar. Despite coming off as a matured kid, they still are just a kid. They enjoy playing games, riding bikes, hanging out with friends, talking about conspiracy theories and so on. On their good side, Stranger Things is a valuable ally when dealing with mysteries and monster hunting, or a powerful enemy. Relationships Family IT Fandom IT is Stranger Things' baby sibling, and the two are much more similar than they'd like to admit. Stranger Things loves IT, and IT loves them too, but they just hate showing it in public. They collaborate quite often and spend lots of time together when bike riding or monster hunting. However, they hate being compared with one another, and butt heads when it comes to it. Stranger Things likes to accuse IT of stealing their plot and cast members while IT defends themselves by saying that they are a reboot and had existed as a separate entity prior to the release of Stranger Things. But in the end, it does not really matter as the two are both separate fandoms on their own. Even after they fight, they still love each other very much. Friends Harry Potter Fandom Supernatural Fandom Gravity Falls Fandom Stranger Things and Gravity Falls have a lot in common: kids as main characters, monsters running rampant, cross dimensional travel, and so forth. They hit it off right off the bat and enjoy collaborating in fan art and works of fiction. They can be seen bike riding, playing board games, and reading books together most often. It is rumored that Gravity Falls has pale feelings for Stranger Things, but it is unknown if Stranger Things feels the same way. The Avengers Fandom A very unlikely friendship. Most would have guessed that Stranger Things would have disliked Marvel, as they come off as loud, obnoxious, and action-obsessed. But these two grew close after the popular movie ''Dr. Strange ''premiered in studios. They began discussing the idea of cross dimensional travel, and quickly grew close after that. They are often known for geeking out over conspiracies together and talking about the proper usage of 80s music in cinematic media. Quadrants As of now, Stranger Things has no official quadrants. Most of these are popular fan speculation. Gravity Falls - Pale? As previously mentioned, it is speculated that Gravity Falls has pale feelings for Stranger Things, but there are no confirmations on either of their parts. Also, Gravity Falls already has a Moirail (the Rick and Morty Fandom), so this is merely theory. The two would work well together, but they are mostly seen as just friends, and are probably going to stay that way. References Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:TV Fandoms